His Place
by The Irish Photo
Summary: Doyle's devotion to Cordelia is rekindled after so long. Sorry 4 the delay!!! CHAPTER 3!!!! ***I don't own or have any relation to any of the characters or the show.***
1. An Ol' Dusty Box

Cordelia smiles, holding a dirty rag in her hand. She looks around the new home for Angel Investigations, "This has definate potential." She walks up the lobby stairs and down the hall to where Angel was. She smiled as she stepped in, seeing him sitting in a chair facing the window. She said quietly, "Are there anymore boxes?" Angel turned his focus off the window and to her, his focus then went to a box that was between the two. Cordelia followed his eyes to see what he was looking to. She paused as her eyes laid upon an old box marked, "Doyle." Angel moved stiffly in his chair, "I didn't realize-" He was interupted by Cordelia, as she put her hand up. "It's okay, I'll take the box home with me." She let out a frumpy smile, trying to hide the fact that she was still in shock and becoming somewhat emotional. She walked over to the box and leaned over to pick it up. Angel removed himself from the chair and quickly made his way beside Cordelia. She picked up the box and stood up, facing Angel. He looked at her, his own sadness was obvious, "Are you sure your going to be okay? I know how you felt when he..." Angel was at a lose for words, he was choked up inside. Cordelia closed her eyes for a moment and remembered Doyle's goofy smile, a smile forming upon her lips. "I'll be fine Angel." Angel knew that she wasn't going to admit she was still sad, so he stood down. "Okay, well I think we're done here for the night." Cordelia nodded saying her good-bye's to Angel and the others, then making her way home.  
  
Cordelia sat down on her bed, with the box infront of her. She had been sitting there with it for an hour now, just watching the box. Her face would change from a smile, to a tear, and back again. Finally she reached over at took the lid off the large box. Her eye's lit up, the first thing she seen being his alchohol scented leather jacket. She took the jacket out of the box and laughed holding it in her hands. "I always hated this jacket." She looked up as if she were talking to someone who was at the other end of her bed. She slowly placed the jacket on a chair beside her bed, then returning back to the box. She noticed the temperature in the room had dropped so she slipped on her robe and slippers. She moved closer to the box and took out his old flask, "Ughh figures this would be one of the things in here! It was his lifeline." She smiled as a tear glided down her cheek. Phantom Dennis brought a box of tissues beside her, she smiled looking down at the box putting her hand ontop of it. "Thanks Dennis." She took one wiping her tears away, then putting the flask with the coat. She reached inside the box and pulled out a handful of pictures. She began looking through them seeing various pictures of Doyle at the bar, with old friends, when he was little, and so on. She finally reached the last couple of pictures and ran her finger down on that shown Doyle, Angel and herself. She flipped to the next picture seeing it was one of herself. A smile formed on her face seeing that Doyle was in the backround of the picture pointing to her with a huge grin on his face. She took the two pictures and set them on her dresser. She looked around the room, noticing that it was still very cold. She walked to her living room and checked the thermostat and it read 80. She formed a puzzled look on her face then shrugged the thought off as she returned to her bedroom.  
  
Sitting down once more on the bed she reached into the box, this time pulling out various objects. A videotape, a small box, a piece of holded up paper. Cordelia got up and put the tape into the VCR and grabbed the remote hitting "play." Sitting back down on her bed she leaned forward leaning her head on her hands. She smiled as the image poped up, it was the commercial that she was shotting of Doyle, outtakes and all. Her smile widened as she watched the tape play through. Many tears began to slide down her face, the tissues had come in handy after all. She let out a sigh where she had stopped recording the commercial, and as she began to lean up something else poped onto the screen. She watched wondering what else had been taped. An image of Doyle had taken up the screen, with talking behind him. Cordelia shifted on the bed as she watched, realized Doyle was still at the office after the commercial taping. Doyle moved clumsily with the recorder as he whispered into the mic, "I'm about ta show ya thee most beautiful angel ye'll ever see." The camera had taken focus on Cordelia filing her nails. Doyle whispered into the mic again, "Okay, so she maybe a lit'l dramatic at times, but she means well. She drives me crazy sometimes, but I dun mind at all. I can't help but love 'er, how can't ya? Now she dun exactly know I love 'er yet, but she will...someday." She leaned up looking down at the paper and the box, and picked up the small box. She struggled, but finally it snapped open. She lifted up a gold necklace with a heart charm. She grasped the heart between her fingers, feeling the coldness of it. Looking into the exquisite detail she turned it over seeing an inscription that read "Delia my Princess." At this point she was blubbering with tears, knowing that Doyle had bought this for her, but never had the chance to give it to her. 


	2. There You'll Be

Chapter 2 : There You'll Be  
  
Cordelia shut off her light and turned off the TV, then taking off her robe. She laid down in her bed, the necklace still tightly clenched in his hand. Tears rolled down her face, and onto her pillow crying herself to sleep.   
  
Cordelia reopened her eyes, seeing she was no longer sleeping in her bed, but somewhere she didn't recognize at first. She looked down at herself seeing she was dressed in a white gown. "Hey? Whats going on?!" She yelled, thinking that the PTB had something to do with this. "Okay vision's are open thing but now you guys are ruining my beauty sleep!" She looked around, her memory beginning to come back, "Wait a minute." Her clothes had began to change into something she would have worn on a regular basis, a tear tumbled down her cheek. She had realized that she was back in the old AI. She slowly walked towards Angel's office and seen him sitting there facing the brickwall, in the dark as he had always been. "Angel?" She said unsure what was going on still. Angel swiveled around in his chair, "Cordelia. Hey, about these business card's...I'm not sure if-" Cordelia interrupted, "Wait, what business cards?" Angel reached over on his desk picking up one of the cards and showed her, "Ya know, the ones you showed us earlier." Cordelia looked around Angel's office feeling like she was in the Twighlight Zone. "Angel, why are we back here? Why aren't we in the hotel?" Angel arched his brows at her, "Hotel? What hotel? Did we get a client?" Cordelia sighed throwing her hands in the air, "No, the Hyperion, where you live! Ya know!" Angel got up from his chair and walked over to her, "Cordy, you feeling okay?" Cordelia rolled her eyes letting out a sigh, figuring it was meaningless to try to explain.  
  
The door to the office swung open, both Cordy and Angel looked towards it. Doyle came storming in, "I see it now! I see the Angel!" He said holding one of the business cards in his hand, and pointing. Cordelia was taken back by his entrance and stood there in complete shock. Meanwhile, Doyle made his way to Angel and began to show him how it was a picture of an Angel on the card. Angel nodded, "Oh okay, so that loopy thing. Oh, well in that case, I guess we can keep it yea. Yea, it has a nice ring to it." The two men turned to Cordelia who was still frozen in place. Doyle looked at her turning his head slightly to the side, "Eh Princess ya feelin okay?" Angel shook his head, "I think she's going through shoppers remorse or something." Doyle walked closer to her, "Ya look like ya seen a ghost." Cordelia finally recollected her thoughts, unaware a single tear managed to fall from her eye. "I..uhhmm..Just didn't sleep well last night." As Doyle drew closer to her she let out another tear, smelling stale whiskey. Doyle smiled flawlessly at her, "What no snappy come backs taday? Ya must be sick." Cordelia forced a smile, all her memories flushing back to her. Angel made his way back to his office, to sit and brood as usual. Doyl laughed as Angel shut the door almost all the way, "Thats all that guy ever does, isnt it?" Cordelia nodded her head slowly, taking a seat behind her desk. She studied Doyle for a couple minutes just watching him pour two cups of coffee, a little whiskey from the flask in his of course.   
  
As Doyle began to make his way over to everything began to fade away slowly. Cordelia looked around seeing that is becoming the white room again, and her clothes had changed back. "Wait! No! I'm not done. I have to tell him how I feel!" She was pleading with the PTB, looking around again for maybe someone she could yell at. She fell to the ground pulling her knees to her chest, like a child, and began to cry.   
  
The sun had risen and was now glaring through Cordeli's window, and onto her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she began to wake up. Finally she had regained her state of mind, remembering everything that she dreamed. She sat up in her bed pulling her knees close to her, she wasn't sure what happened last night. She wanted to smile because she had seen Doyle again, and she wanted to cry because none of it was real. She let her eyelids fall heavy and she propped her head on her knees. She sat there on her bed that morning, confused and deeply saddened. With no energy left in her body, to pull herself out of bed she stayed there for most of her Saturday, mourning the death of Doyle, as if it were only yesterday. 


	3. It Only Rains When You Cry

Chapter 3: It Only Rains When You Cry  
  
  
As morning drifted into afternoon, and afternoon in evening, Cordelia finally brought herself out of her bedroom, with a little force from Dennis of course. The grumpy princess batted her hands at the air, as if swatting something away, while she made her way out of the bedroom. "Dennis! Stop! Just let me stay in my room!" She tried holding onto the archway but nothing worked, Phantom Dennis was successful in pulling her down the hall to her living room. Cordelia sighed finally giving up, knowing she couldn't hit someone that wasn't really there. She looked around the living room and sighed walking to the couch and plopped down. She looked to her clock and seen that it was already 11:30 at night. She listened to the sound of the rain softly tapping on her windows, as if it wanted to come inside and hide from the world.   
  
She walked over to one of the larger windows and opened it fully, stepping out onto the extremely small balcony that look more like it was for plants then people. She clutched her robe to her body tightly, as the rain poured over her fragile body. She closed her eyes almost feeling at peace out there in the rain, she inhaled deeply letting a grin form on her face. She could almost smell him, the awful stench of a drunken Irishmen. She tilted her face upwards toward the rainy clouds letting the rain hit her face directly. Her eyelids fluttered open cautiously, watching the rain droplets float towards her. She reached out her hand, cupping it for the rain. You wouldn't be able to tell if she was crying or not, by this time her face seemed full of flowing tears, but her skin was flushed. She brought both her hands to her chest, and felt her heart beating. She began sobbing, and it got louder as she stood there, now wrapping her hands around her body, loneliness was taking over.   
  
Cordelia opened her eyes, realizing she must have passed out on the balcony. She lifted her head expecting to feel awkwardness from being on the small balcony, but she wasn't there anymore, she had found herself laying on a brown leather couch. Her memory still fuzzy she looked around, trying to focus her eyes. Doyle walked over to her holding a mug in his hand, "Ey yer awake." She rubbed her eyes a moment then took the mug from him, this time she knew none of this could be real. Still she played along, "Wh-What happened?" A smile spread across Doyle's face as he picked up his own mug, "Ya dun remember? Ya took a nasty spill walkin down tha steps. Ya were tryin ta carry some boxes and ya slipped on tha scarf thingy ya left layin 'round." Cordelia smiled at the thought, "Oh." She felt embarrassed for doing something so stupid, and her cheeks turned red. Doyle in amazement that she was turning red, stumbled back a bit loosing his balance. Cordelia laughed a bit at his clumsiness. "Doyle?" She asked fiddling with her fingers, like a school girl. Doyle watched her carefully, he always had a smile on his face when she was around. "Ya Princess?" She looked up hearing him say, Princess. "Don't be a hero okay?" This made no sense to Doyle, "I'm not....that's Angel's job." Cordelia sighed setting her mug down and pushed her hair behind her ears, "No, Doyle. I've seen things...I umm...had a dream." Doyle furrowed his brows still a goofy smile laid upon his whiskey flavored lips. Cordelia continued, "Okay, well in this dream you saved this group of demons...good demons...you saved them from this big light thingy, but by saving them it killed you." Doyle chuckled a bit, "I think ya hit yer head on tha step a lil harder then I thought." Cordelia began to look a bit frustrated, "Angel was supposed to jump, but you did instead, and before you jumped you gave me those vision thingies. You gave me a piece of you." Doyle began to look nervous as to how she knew about his visions, "Delia yer talkin some major PTB stuff 'ere ya sure ya seen this?" Cordelia took his hands and folded her fingers in with his, "I know, Doyle. I know what you are, and I don't care. I don't care what you are.....I love you." Doyle's face was serious, yet extremely happy. He leaned in and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her. She kissed back, but as she kissed him she felt a sudden coldness.  
  
She opened her eyes to the black bars of her balcony. Her body was crumbled up in a ball in the corner, her head leaned again the bars looking down to the streets. People walking by were starring up at her, her clothes were soaked yet the sun was shinning brightly. A wet puddle had formed on the pavement below her. She looked around sadly, but didn't cry. There were no tears left in her, she had cried for such a long time, she didn't know how to cry anymore. She got up slowly, her body had grown so weak from doing nothing. She stepped back into her apartment. Her body stood there, she looked like a ghost herself. She dark chocolate hair was straggly and weighed down by the water. Her clothes were still dripping with water, and it made a trail from where she came in through the window to where she stood. Her arms dangled lifelessly by her side.   
  
Her eyes were focused on her feet until something interrupted her. There was a light knock on the door. 


End file.
